


Rise of the Shadow Masters

by MusingAIR



Series: Living Through History [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Masters and their Lights are being hunted. Their powers are coveted by both sides of the war, yet the Order fears their might and wish to control them. There's darkness in their souls and it must be eliminated, though their destiny has intertwined with theirs... the shadows will not let their masters go. The Order will have to learn to accept that not everything is Black and White, and that some powers are better left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Power

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the official sequel to one of my stories that is posted in Ff.net, don't worry it isn't necessary to read it. If you've ever seen the Battle City arc then not much has change. Only know that Atem and Yugi are brothers here, so are Bakura and Ryou. Mana has also been reincarnated and they have already started to get some of their memories back. This will have mentions of past lives.

***Battle City***

**Domino Museum; 2:54 PM**

A tall thin handsome man with long red hair, which he kept in a ponytail, stood in front of the ancient Egyptian Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh… he chuckled, this legend has always intrigued him. In the Wizarding World, it was a dark tell of an evil king and his ability to manipulate dark powers. Nothing else was actually known and gave a sigh of relief for small mercies. The revelation of these tablets and how they connect to the time of the Great Gap, had disturbed the Order… they did not need for You-Know-Who to gain more power. Especially one that barely anything was known about.

“William Weasley,” a soft female voice greeted from the archway.

The red turned and looked at the female with a wide smile, “Ishizu! Why am I not surprise to see you here?”

“I am the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities, where this tablet goes… I follow it, William.”

He snickered and rubbed his neck nervously… there was just something about her that intimidated the curse-breaker. “Please call me, Bill.”

Ishizu nodded and turned to the tablet, “what are you doing here, Bill? Were you not call away to be with your family?”

The Weasley sighed and studied the tablet once more, “yes… but I was curious about this piece and couldn’t help myself, and decided to come check it out.” He half lied. “I couldn’t wait for you to decide to bring it to England.”

“The tour is only of Japan, Bill… afterwards it will be taken back to Egypt.” She informed emotionlessly.

Bill visibly relaxed, glad that this clue to the Pharaoh’s hidden power was going to be far away from He-Who Must-Not-Be Named. A bare a rapid approaching foot steps, broke them from their quiet musing.

“Ishizu!” a tanned man with shoulder length hair said, barely glancing at the tablet.

“Mahad,” she greeted. It was the first time; Bill ever saw her truly give anybody a genuine smile. “Is it that time already?”

Mahad smiled at her gently and nodded. “If you wish to make it to the finals, we best get going.”

Bill looked at the Egyptian woman, “finals…? Ishizu, what is going on?”

Mahad looked at the redhead incredulously, “haven’t you seen all the duels going around the city?”

“Um… no?” Bill answered uncertainly. Muggle costumes were never one of his strong points and at this moment it was really biting his ass.

“It’s a Duel Monsters’ tournament, I am the regional champion of Egypt.” Ishizu explained.

Bill had to school his face in order for them not to notice his confusion. It was obvious that this was common knowledge in their world, but for him it meant nothing.

“A friend of a friend, organized the whole thing… the city streets and everything have been closed down. He really didn’t spare any expense.” Mahad added. “All regional champions of the world have been invited to participate.”

Bill nodded as though he understood half of what the man was saying.

“Bill the museum will close now,” Ishizu stated and started to exit the exhibit. The unknown man closely behind her.

The man turned and looked at him, “forgive me… I forgot my manners, I’m Mahad Sehr pleasure to meet you.”

Bill took the offered hand, “Bill Weasley.”

Mahad inclined his head, “you are not from around here.” He stated matter-of-factly.

The Weasley chuckled, “guilty… I’m from England.”

“Thought I recognized that accent,” Mahad murmured. “Anyway if you want to see what Duel Monsters are look around town. Many duels are still underway.”

‘ _Just might do that,_ ’ Bill thought and focused once more on the man in front of him. He didn’t know what it was about Mahad, but there was something more about him. If he dared say it, it almost fell magical, but that can’t be. He was sure that both Mahad and Ishizu are muggles, they don’t feel like any wizards his ever meet before.

The three walked out of the museum, Ishizu making a quick detour to her office and coming out with a metal contraption on her arm. It was official muggle just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

They exited the museum and now compared to when he arrived, there were people everywhere. All wearing contraptions similar to Ishizu’s, though what nearly made him scream in shock… were the monsters that they were fighting.

“Life like aren’t they?” Ishizu asked as though guessing his thoughts. “They are holograms, completely harmless, but make the game more fun.”

Bill nodded mutely, he had no idea that muggle’s had such technology. His father would have a fieldtrip with all of this.

“Bill, it was nice seeing you again, but I must be going.” She said turning around and giving him a small bow. Mahad following her movements.

“Good meeting you, hope you enjoy your stay in Domino.”

Bill nodded and watched them leave. He quickly lost sight of them and started roaming through the streets of the city. It was a beautiful day out and turning every corner, somebody was ‘dueling’. He easily got the general idea behind the game, the first player to eliminate their opponent’s life points wins, though the more he saw the more he realized that there was more behind the game.

He looked down at his watch, it was late and Dumbledore would be waiting for his report. However, as he made his way through the city and towards his hotel… the sky suddenly darkened, massive black clouds covered the sky. Instinctively he knew that this wasn’t natural and what was more alarming was that the people around him didn’t seem to notice.

It was when a thundering roar broke through the sky that Bill felt the wave of unnatural magic crush against him. He had to stop himself from stumbling back. It was unreal, he couldn’t even imagine what could possess such incredible might. Unthinkably, he ran and frantically searched for the source of the magic. Yet, just like it appeared… it disappeared and left no trace to follow.

Bill sighed, such force it was to be revered, but at the same it frightened him. He could easily think of a being who would covet this power. It would make him unstoppable. He had to speak with Dumbledore straight away.

He made it to the hotel, rather quickly, keeping in mind how full the streets were. Pulling out a small hand mirror, he pointed his wand and murmured a quick spell.

“Bill… I was starting to get worried.” An age faced with sparkling blue eyes answered.

“Everything is alright, Professor. I looked at the tablet and subtly studied it with a few basic spells. As expected like any other artifact it has traces of magic, though nothing unusual. It doesn’t have any new information regarding the dark times, so no need to worry.” He reported.

Albus waited patiently, he could tell that there was something else.

“I decided to look around the city. The muggles here are currently holding a tournament focused on a card game and they have created a form to make it almost life-like.” He paused and thought of his next words carefully. “Professor, not to long ago… I felt a power so great it shook the whole sky. I tried to trace it back, but I could not get a lock on it.”

“Can you describe it?”

“It was massive, it felt as though the world stopped moving and only that power existed….” He trailed of as the light shifted and once more black clouds rolled through the sky.

“Bill what is going on?” Albus asked with concern.

“T-the power it is back and stronger then last time.” He explained.

Albus frowned, even at a distance, though through the mirror he could feel the crushing force. It was untamed and unrefined. If Tom got his hands on this… the Wizarding world will have plenty to fear. No one would be able to stop him.

“Bill can you make out where it is coming from?”

The redhead shook his head slowly, “no Professor. All I can feel is that it is air-born….”

After a few seconds, the sky cleared up and Bill released a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding. “A-Albus… what do we do?”

The Headmaster shook his head, “I think it’s best that you come back, I’ll contact the Magick Empire and ask them if they know about what is going… if not ask them to perform a detail scan of the area.”

Bill nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back in England by tomorrow morning.”

“Have a goodnight, Bill.” Albus said.

“You too, Professor,” Bill murmured and canceled the spell. The mirror now reflecting his stunned face. He felt that what was about to happen will test the Order completely as well as their society beliefs.


	2. Unexpected Visit

Dumbledore will never be sure if at the end it was his own fault or just a cruel joke from fate. But after doing countless scans and resulting in nothing or at the very least that is what he had been told. A report reached the Auror’s office in London a month after Bill’s visit, a group of teenagers had been reported to to have been attacked at a public park, by rogue wizards. Of course, the Ministry did everything in it’s power to cover the incident up and made sure that the words ‘Death’ and ‘Eaters’ were never mentioned.

Albus was at the Order’s Headquarters, one of his contacts had managed to get him a copy of the uncensored report. He was reading it carefully while he decided what he should do next. The eldest Weasley child burst through the kitchen’s door panting.

“Professor did you hear?”

Albus looked up, “yes Bill… I’m going through the report this very moment.”

“What I don’t understand is why a group of Death Eaters would attack a foreign country?” Bill commented.

“That isn’t the part I’m worried about right now, Bill. It seems that these teens were able to hold off the Death Eaters on their own and managed to escaped unharmed.” Albus stated, his attention returning to the papers in front of him. He could tell that even this version of the report had been tampered with… aspects of information were still missing.

“We have to find these kids and find out why You-Know-Who is after them.” He stated firmly, curious, though slightly hoping that if anything else he could see Ishizu one more time. He heard that the kids who were attacked live in the City that her exhibit is at the moment.

Dumbledore turned a page and chuckled, “finding out who this kids are won’t be a problem, Bill.”

His head snapped up and stared at the headmaster intently, “huh…?”

Albus turned the file over and showed Bill what appeared to be a muggle magazine’s front page. On the next sheet of paper where pictures and information one regarding every teen on the cover.

“Oh… so what’s the plan, Headmaster?” he asked distractedly, as he studied the pictures of every individual. If anything else… these were the most unusual looking bunch that he had ever seen.

The professor laughed inwardly, “I plan on making a few calls and perhaps arrange for these late bloomers to join us at Hogwarts for this year.”

“What… Why?!” Bill asked shock. This was unheard of; these teens are more then a few years passed the normal acceptance age.

“Call it a hunch if you will, but I believe that these teens are connected to that power you felt on your visit there.” Dumbledore explained. It was after making a few calls and sending a couple letters that he sat back down and took a sip of his tea. Bill had watched it all with a stunned expression, though by the end of it he went back to looking over the information about the Japanese kids.

One name easily sticking out, ‘Ishtar’ though it wasn’t Ishizu. According to the information the person was male and was sixteen years old. He had no idea that Ishizu even had a brother, all the time spent in Egypt and he had never met or even heard of him. The other name that he recognized was ‘Sehr’, but again it wasn’t the person he knew. The picture was of girl with bright emerald eyes and long brown hair.

“My contact at the office of the Magick Empire is already sending over more files.” Albus said calling Bill into attention. “Apparently they already knew of these children, but for reasons she didn’t want to say their government left them alone.”

“That’s unusual…” Bill murmured.

 

The following day the mentioned files arrived and Dumbledore poured himself into studying them. The information if anything else was interesting. According to these, it was four of the eleven teenagers that display having magic during the Death Eaters’ attack. From witness accounts, those four confronted the enemy and protected the muggles that were with them. Yet, what was really interesting was that it was noted that they didn’t contain the same magical aurora that the modern wizard has. The Empire kept an eye on the teens, but decided to stay away… his contact in a short letter told him that even though no one would admit it, they’re afraid of the powers the teens possess.

Dumbledore sighed, this was better then he had imagined… yet also worse. The only thing he could think of doing was to go and speak with the teens himself. The next day, Albus and Bill Weasley traveled to Japan, Bill working as the official guide and took them towards the closest of the boys. The Mutou residence was anything, but interest. It was an apartment complex above a game shop. Deciding that since it was the middle of the day, it may be better if they entered from the front door.

“Kame Game Shop, can I help you with anything?” a light voice greeted them. Albus instantly took in the teens appearance and wondered how the government could fear such a child. The kid radiated innocence, his wide eyes telling everybody that he held no ill intentions towards anybody.

“Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this here is Bill Weasley.” The aged man introduced. Though before the kid could say anything the bell announced the door opening.

“Ishizu, Marik, what brings you guys here?” the child greeted. Bill turning towards his friend, surprised that the kid knew her.

“Yugi, I got a feeling to come here and that it could be important.” Ishizu explained. Albus quickly recognizing her as a true Seer.

“Yeah she decided out of nowhere to drag me through all of Domino, anyway is your brother here?” Marik said, ignoring the two other men.

Yugi nodded, “yes his on the roof meditating. He’s been having trouble focusing lately.”

Marik grinned and heading to the back of the counter, though stopped before leaving the room. “Is Mana with him?”

Yugi nodded again, though this time slower, fearful of Marik’s now devilish grin… with that the platinum blonde teen sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

Ishizu sighed and closed her eyes in mild-exasperation.

“Forgive my brother Bill, Marik isn’t one for manners.”

The redhead jumped not expecting to be addressed. “Don’t worry about it, I know how younger brothers can be. Though I had no idea that you had any siblings, anyway Ishizu we aren’t her for pleasantries.”

“No, no you are not,” she murmured. “Anyway, I am Ishizu Ishtar.” She presented herself towards the elderly gentleman.

“Pleasure, I’m Albus Dumbledore… Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Magic, witchcraft and witchery.” He stated, noticing that she didn’t display any of the usual emotions muggles had when hearing such a thing.

“Magic…?” a smooth deep voice asked, as an older, taller version of Yugi entered the room. A girl around his age closely behind him, her face flushed as she sent deadly glares towards the younger Ishtar. Marik literally skipped into the room, a smug smile upon his face.

“Yes and who might you be?” Albus asked kindly. The moment this teen walked into the room, he felt the flow of energy change. This kid… no man commanded their attention. He held a confidence to himself that told everybody not to mess with him.

“Atem Mutou and I’m sure you’ve already met my younger brother, Yugi.”

“I’m Mana Sehr,” the girl greeted her voice full of energy. Bill could already tell that she could be a handful. “You said something about magic, right? What is it you know?”

Albus chuckled at the girl’s eagerness or perhaps better yet, her impatience. “As I was saying I’m the Headmaster of a school which is located in England, and recently you kids have been brought into our attention.”

Atem’s eyes narrowed, “you’re talking about the attack.”

“Yes and I’m very sorry you had to go through that.”

“Then you know who it was that attacked us.” He stated though there was a hard edge to his voice.

Albus closed his eyes, Atem was much more observant then he would have guessed.

“Atem, I’m sure it wasn’t the Headmaster’s fault,” Yugi said defending the old man. There was something about him that told the younger Mutou that he could be trusted.

“I never said that it was,” he turned and gazed at Marik significantly. “I’m sure you’ve felt it.”

The younger Ishtar, to Bill’s shock had lost his goofy grin and stared at them intently. He gave the slightest of nods. “They feel like the other men.”

Bill tensed, something about the teen’s voice promised.

“Brother… please….” Yugi pleaded. He didn’t want another fight to start.

“Worry not, we mean you no harm,” Albus reasoned. “However, you are correct, like those people who attacked you we are wizards. The school I was telling you about specializes in teaching children on how to control their magic.”

Atem barely relaxed, “Marik?”

“He speaks the truth, Atem… though they have much to talk about.” The blond stated, somehow reading their intentions. The tri-colored hair man turned and looked at Mana and his brother.

“Call Mahad, this will interest him… also Yugi get the Bakuras over here this obviously involves them.” Atem ordered. It surprised Bill that now that they saw all of this t was clear who was the leader of their group. Even Ishizu look to him for instructions. There was more going on here, though he doubted he was going to get any answers.

“Headmaster, Mister…?”

“Weasley,” Bill provided realizing he hadn’t introduced himself to the eldest Mutou.

“Mister Weasley, I think it’s best we head to the living room. The others will be here soon and this conversation is best having it somewhere private.” Atem said turning around and going into the house. Mana and Yugi close behind him, both speaking to people using small metal objects.

Everybody entered the room and following their example got comfortable. The first to arrive was a man Bill easily recognized, Mahad Sehr, older brother apparently to Mana. He looked at everybody; greeted the newcomers with curiosity and sent Atem a pointed look. Somewhere in their private conversation, Mahad realize they were still waiting for some people.

The arrival of the twins had Bill wincing, the eldest, he guessed, came barging in demanding for an explanation and that he wasn’t a servant to be summon at Atem’s whims. Of course, this rant contained many more curse words that Bill was glad his younger siblings knew nothing about.

“Are you finished, Bakura?” Atem asked calmly and gestured towards the two stunned Englishmen. “We have guests.”

Ryou entered the room panting and looked at the strangers. “Sorry,” he said and bowed, “I’m Ryou Bakura and he’s my brother Yami Bakura.”

“Pleasure,” Dumbledore said, bowing his head. Bill did the same. “You wish to now why you where attacked, correct?”

Atem inclined his head, indicating to the older man to continue.

“Unfortunately, I believe it is partially my fault,” Bakura stepped forward anger clearly showing in his eyes, but his brother gently held him back. “Let me start at the beginning. At the start of this summer Bill was here in order to retrieve some information, regarding an Egyptian tablet…” the whole group visibly tense though Albus outwardly didn’t notice. “During his visit, he felt a great power surge and I asked the Magick Empire to investigate. I was unaware that Voldemort’s influence extended to this part of the world and somebody in the Empire hid the information and reported it to him.”

Mahad stepped forward and unconsciously took a step between them and Atem. “Why do you search for this power?”

“And who is this Voldemort?” Bakura added.

“He is the Dark Lord of the Wizarding world, who wishes for the death of all muggles, none magic users, and Muggle-born.” Dumbledore explained. This group was taking this news better then he had imagined.

“We only wish to protect this power and make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.” Bill added.

It was Ishizu that now spoke for the group, “the power you seek isn’t yours to have.”

Bill sprang up, “you have to realize that the world is at stake here?!”

“It always is,” Mahad stated. “nonetheless you aren’t the destined ones.”

Bill stared at the man, not at all sure what that was supposed to mean.

“Perhaps, if you were to explain?” Albus asked calmly though directing it at the tri-colored teen.

Atem arched an eyebrow. His eyes darted towards his brother who gave him a small nod. He wasn’t a trusting person in general, but his brother was more willing to try. He saw good in these men and Atem knows that it was best to follow his judgment.

“I’m sure you realized by now that the power you seek has already chosen us as its masters; and we aren’t a part of your war.”

Bill could only gap at the teen, just like that he admitted that they had the power to destroy the world, they could defeat the darkest wizard to ever exist… yet they had no desire to help.

Atem noticed that Bakura was unnaturally silent, he was sure that it had something to do with that Dark Lord reference. Though they couldn’t remember their first life, something there triggered a distance feeling of despair and fear.

“It’s not uncommon for people to covet our power, but not just anybody can wield it. Only under special circumstance can it be taken away from us and no one is foolish enough to let that happen.” Atem continued, “so professor what will you do now that you know this?”

Albus could tell that this was some form of challenge. “Then I will not ask you to fight for us… however I do extend to you an invitation to attend Hogwarts.” Ryou and Yugi looked up and each stared at their respective brother, they couldn’t imagine being away from the for so long. Yugi has already gone through that and wishes to never experience that again. “Of course, this invitation is for the six of you, Yugi and Ryou also have their own magical auroras.”

Ryou eyes lightened up. He always loved the idea of magic… now going to a school and learning how to perform it was a dream come true. Yugi stayed silent, it seemed he could go if he wanted to, but it would also mean staying away from his friends for a whole year.

“It’s your decision Yugi,” Atem said and he meant it. He knows that between the two of them, leaving Domino would be harder for his brother. His closest friends would have to stay.

Ryou turned and looked pleadingly at his brother. Bakura sighed, “fine… count the two of us in.”

Marik stayed silent, he would go, only if the pharaoh goes. Mana was also waiting for the Mutou decision, after so long… she be damn if she let anybody separate her from Atem.

Ishizu knew of her brother’s answer and shared a look with Mahad. He had also come to the same conclusion. “Yugi, Mahad and I will stay and protect your friends and Solomon. We’ll also stay and guard the tablet. Kaiba will be informed and I’m sure we can convince him for assistance if necessary.”

Yugi looked at the Egyptian woman and gave her a thankful gaze. He almost ran up to her and gave her a hug.

“You’ll all be a call away and this way you al learn to control your magic, especially you and Ryou, Yugi. I can only teach the others, the two of you have magic that I am not familiar with.” Mahad said. It was the truth and though he didn’t wish for his sister leave; he couldn’t deny that this was one excellent opportunity.

“Then let’s go, Atem.” He declared. The older boy nodded and turned his gaze towards the girl. Mana gave him a brilliant smile and tilted her head. He couldn’t help but chuckle, a few months ago they would have been fight nail teeth about doing this or not. Nowadays, they spent their energy doing more productive things. Which reminded him, he still has to get Marik back for interrupting them earlier.

“I’m also in then,” Marik said, unaware of his incoming doom.

Mana jumped up and pushed the Egyptian done landing squarely on his back, “Me too!” and walked of his back. Marik groaned in pain and sent the girl a withering glare.

Bill stared at her antics, though didn’t say anything… hoping that her brother would rile her in. Across the room, Mahad shook his head and inwardly laugh. He didn’t know why she did that, but he was sure that Marik deserved it.

Dumbledore snickered, if anything else this group is amusing.

“We will go, but do not attempt to manipulate us or force us into your war. If this Voldemort is truly foolish enough to come after our powers, then we will deal with him in our own terms.” Atem warned, their group becoming once again serious.

Albus nodded and accepted the teen’s terms, if anything else, this way he could keep an eye on the group and out of Voldemort’s gripe. In time, he would find out more about them and their powers. There had to be a reason why they were being so vague whenever they are mentioned.

“Then we’ll give you time to prepare and gather your things, however the sooner we reach England the better for everybody.” Bill said hoping to be home as soon as possible.

Atem stared at the man with obvious doubt, however it was Mahad that explained the situation. “It’ll be too suspicious if all of them where to leave the country by non-registered means. The public will notice their absence.”

“Specially Atem and me,” Mana grumbled.

“Yes, I believe you have a point. Then it would be best to travel by muggle means, once you arrive in London you should head to a Wizarding establishment known as the Leaky Cauldron. There you’ll meet with Hogwarts’ deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She will accompany you during your shopping and then take you to a more secure location. Do any of you speak English?”

“Bakura and Ryou,” Marik immediately answered. The younger blushing when Dumbledore turned to look at him.

“That’s good, we of course have language charms, though they require constant renewal. Professor McGonagall will place the charm upon you.”

“This will not affect our ability to speak other languages, correct?” Marik asked, Mana and Atem were also curious.

“Worry not, the charm won’t replace any languages that you already know.” Dumbledore finished. The teens nodded, and Atem turned to make a call. Bill guessed that he was arranging their transportation.

“ _Professor, I really can’t thank you enough,_ ” Ryou spoke up for the first time… in English no less. “ _It has been a long time since my brother and I were in England._ ”

Albus smiled, this child was the opposite from his elder sibling… such a shy, sweet, innocence presence. He was right in assuming that whatever powers these children… it also affects their personalities. And judging the attitude of the other four, he can guess that their magic wasn’t exactly classified as Light Magic.

“ _It is my pleasure._ ”

“ _But I have to ask, why didn’t the Japanese School contact us?_ ” he asked a bit hesitantly.

Albus noted his quick mind and chuckled, “ _you lot would have been to far behind to be at all considered. At least in Hogwarts you have the chance to catch up to your year-mates._ ”

Bakura listened to his brother’s conversation intently, making sure that he didn’t exactly reveal anything. From what he had gathered, Atem has already decided not to tell this man anything about the Millennium Items and about their Shadow Magic. It was a smart move, the less people who know the better… for everybody.

Marik walked towards his sister, frowning to the man who was next to her. “Sister…?”

“Marik, I’m sure you’ll behave while you’re away.” She asked firmly, but without any real force.

The younger Ishtar laughed, “won’t make any promises sister. I just can’t seem to help myself at times.”

She smiled fondly, “of course.”

“Marik… correct?” Bill asked. Said Ishtar’s smile faded and he became serious once more.

“Yes….”

“I have to apologize; I never meet you in any of my visits to Egypt.”

Marik had to refrain himself from laughing. “I have been away on family business these past few years. I have not been to Egypt in many months.”

Bill’s eyebrows were near his hair line, family business… what could be so important that a child had to go out and do it. Yet again, it more then probable that they not wish to talk about and are giving him a flimsy excuse.

“Sister, call in the clans and prepare the Medja… just in case.” He instructed Ishizu.

“As you wish, brother.” She replied. The platinum blond turned and headed to speak with the eldest of the Bakura’s. 

Bill turned to Ishizu and stared at her questioningly. “Why do you take orders from him?”

Ishizu gazed at the Weasley closely and sighed, “it is my family’s tradition. Marik is the eldest male heir and when he is ready will become the head of the clans.”

The English wizard was stunned; he was oblivious that such traditions still existed. Seeing his expression, Ishizu continued. “My family is very firm in following the old traditions.”

“Oh,” he said, thinking about how it would be to answer to one of his younger brothers and shuddered and what a nightmare it would be. Wanting to change the topic, Bill decided to take a risk. “Ishizu, since I’m in town, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?”

Ishizu exhaled, surprising she hadn’t been expecting that. “Bill forgive me, but I already have plans.”

The redhead deflated, but took the rejection gracefully. On the other side of the room, Mahad was watching the scene… grinning inwardly.

“You liiiike her.” Mana teased and for once Mahad didn’t start blushing like crazy.

He looked down at his baby sister, though perhaps it would be best that he stops thinking of her in such a manner. “We’re actually going out tonight.”

Mana gapped at her brother. “Really…? Does Marik know?”

“Yes, to both your questions,” he answered smiling now. “Tell me Mana, do I want to know what you were doing here today?”

The girl at least had the decency to blush and look away, “most likely no.”

Mahad sighed, but took as it was… this was of course partially his fault and if their connection truly ran as deeply as Ishizu says, then it is only natural. “At least you’re being careful, right?”

She nodded still not able to meet his eyes. Coincidentally, before the conversation could get any more awkward Atem called everybody into attention.

“Kaiba’s letting us borrow one of his private jets, we leave the day after tomorrow.”

“What?!” Mana asked incredulously.

“How did you manage that one, your Highness?” Bakura asked. He himself not believing that Rich-boy was being so generous.

Atem chuckled darkly and walked to stand next to Mana, comfortably putting an arm around her shoulders. “I simply reminded him that he owed me one after our last duel.”

Yugi shook his head, he will never understand the friendships his brother has. What was comical was that at one point or another they had all wanted to kill each other.

Dumbledore nodded, though took note of how close the couple was… that was sure to create drama if nothing else, and perhaps a scandal or two. If he remembered Marik’s earlier comment and the couple’s appearance when they joined the group; they were evidently intimate.

“If that is all, I believe that we have abuse of your hospitality long enough.”

Yugi stood up and bowed, “thank you for coming, Headmaster.”

Albus smiled. He was starting to see the dynamics of the group. “Think nothing of it, young Mutou and I hope to see you all soon.”

“ _Likewise, professor, Mister Weasley,_ ” Ryou said, bowing as well.

The darker halves nodded, Mana bidding them safe travels. Ishizu and Mahad gave them both formal farewells. As they left and reach an abandoned street, Bill and Albus disappeared with a pop.

 


	3. Into a New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here there will a be a change in languages, the italics now will be Japanese and regular will be English. So enjoy and I'll be posting again soon, hopefully....

As the pair made their way into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Bill apparated to his room. Dumbledore fell heavily onto one of the kitchens chairs. Thankfully Molly was there and immediately offered him a cup of tea. He graciously accepted it and closed his eyes and as though she had sensed him, Minerva sat next to her old friend.

“Are you sure about this, Albus?”

He sighed, “there is still time Minerva. These kids can change… if perhaps we can separate them from their source of power.”

“Can we not isolate them from it?” she asked.

The Headmaster shook his head. “Unfortunately no… they are deeply connected to it. I even believe to a spiritual level.”

“Then how…?” Minerva marveled,

“By teaching them another way.” He responded.

Minerva stayed quiet and studied her cup. “Are they willing?”

Albus chuckled humorlessly, “no… they will resist.”

“Is this the right thing, Albus? Perhaps we should leave them be.”

“It’s best that they aren’t. They may as easily end up in the hands of Voldemort. He already knows about them.”

“Merlin, Albus, this’ll be an interesting year.” She concluded.

Dumbledore nodded and finished his tea.

**-o-o-o-**

They were reaching the end of a tiring trip. The whole group was in a bad mood, Bakura and Ryou were tire of playing the roles of babysitters and the time difference was killing them. They all made it easily enough to the Leaky Cauldron, where apparently, the Headmaster had left them a letter.

**To Hogwarts’s new students,**

**I imagine that you are all tired and wish to freshen up before going on a full day of shopping. I have arranged it with Tom, the Inn Keeper, to book you with rooms for the next two days. Do not worry about the cost, I have already covered it. Professor McGonagall will meet you tomorrow at 11 AM in the lobby.**

**With the best wishes;**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

Mana sagged in relief, they can actually rest. Atem looked up at the man that had given him the letter and turned slightly to Ryou; after a memorable incident at the airport it was decide that Ryou was going to be their official translator.

“ _Tom, right?_ ” Ryou asked hesitantly.

“ _Sure thing kid, what can I do for you?_ ” a toothless man greeted them. He had been the one to hand them the letter, obviously he had to know what was going on.

“ _We are the students that Professor Dumbledore spoke about._ ”

Tom’s face broke into a genuine toothless smile, “ _ah yes. Three rooms, meals included, everything paid in advance for two days._ ”

Ryou nodded shyly and Tom turned to analyze their group. “ _I’m going to say, one triple, one double and a single._ ”

Ryou sighed and shook his head, he didn’t have to turn around to know that his twin was laughing his head off. “ _No sir, two double and one single._ ”

Tom dropped his smile, “ _Not going to happen kid, that would be improper._ ”

“ _Trust me sir, we’ve all accepted it… it be best you do too._ ” Ryou commented.

Tom frowned, but he had a feeling that even if he managed to separate the couple they would still end up together. He exhaled and decided that it was best to let McGonagall handle this. “ _Alright, I suspect you’ll all want a wake up call?_ ”

“ _Thank you, that will be great,_ ” he stopped for a second and though about it better. “ _Though only Yugi and me, the others have a nasty habits of lashing out._ ”

Tom nodded, “ _I’ll keep that in mind. Do any of you wish something to eat before you turn in?_ ”

Ryou shook his head, “ _no we’re all too tired. And the time difference is really hitting us hard._ ”

Tom smiled, giving the kid their keys and waving him off fondly. Ryou turned and saw his friends waiting for him impatiently. Mana was practically already asleep against Atem. Really the only time one ever saw the Duelist Champion smiling was when the brunette was in his arms.

“Bakura and Marik you’re in room nine, Yugi and I are in ten… Atem and Mana are in room three.” He said handing them their keys. He turned around a lead them up the stair murmuring a quiet goodnight to his brother, he quickened his pace and entered his room. Yugi close behind him.

“Are you alright?” the younger Mutou asked with concern.

Ryou smiled, “tired….”

Yugi nodded, “I saw that the bartender was giving you a hard time.”

Ryou fell heavily on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. “He wasn’t comfortable giving your brother and Mana their own room. Something about it being improper.”

“Oh,” Yugi murmured blushing slightly at the implications. Nonetheless, he was glad that Atem finally found a reason to smile again. Yugi loved his brother and with everything that Ishizu told them, they could all guess why their relationship was moving so fast. It had to have felt like the most natural thing for them to admit their love and most likely falling into old habits from their past lives. Yet, he felt that they were missing something.

“They’re going to have to be careful once we meet up with the teachers and wherever else we are going to next.” Ryou added, yawning in the middle of his sentence. “They may not be as understanding.”

Yugi silently agreed and didn’t say anymore, he could tell that Ryou had fallen asleep. He too, was about to lose conscious, his last thoughts were that he was sure that no matter what they will all make it all of this alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is that and if you enjoyed it Comment! Till' next time, MusingAIR


	4. Down the Alley they Go!

The next day came quicker than any of the foreigners thought possible. Yugi was shaken awake by Tom and with a soft greeting, he moved to and by simply calling his name, Ryou woke up. Bolting up right as though electrified, he stared at his surrounding with glazed eyes.

“Morning already…?”

Yugi nodded and Tom left the teens to themselves. Once ready they looked at each other and headed towards Bakura’s and Marik’s room, fortunately for them Tom had the foresight of leaving them with keys for the other two rooms. It was best to get that over with and then let them deal with Mana and Atem.

As they entered the room, they both picked up glasses of water and without thinking, poured the water on their faces. The two elder teens sprang up, their eyes promising murder… until they notice who it was that woke them up.

“RYOU!”

“YUGI!”

“We’re going downstairs, you two have the job of waking up my brother and Mana.” Yugi stated and left before the other two could argue. Ryou was fast on his heels. He was obviously in a better mood then the day before.

Marik fell back on his pillow, not a second later another pillow fell hard on his face.

“Wake up Ishtar, if I have to suffer… so do you.”

The Egyptian groaned, but started to get ready. In a few minutes, the two were ready to go and stood in front of the number 3 door. Bakura playing with the keys, both debating what they should do once they entered. However, before they could formulate a plan… the door swung open, revealing a ready Mana.

“How long were you planning on standing there?”

Marik scoffed, “we were tasked with waking you two up.”

“And standing outside our room…?” Atem asked dryly, walking to stand behind the spell-caster.

Bakura was growing irritated, “we weren’t sure if we wanted to proceed… we didn’t feel like starting the morning with having to bleach our eyes out.”

Mana lost her smile and a small blush crept up her skin. She knew that everybody knew of the state of her relationship with Atem… she just didn’t know why they had to mention it all the time.

Atem shook his head and stepped out, pulling Mana with him… “let’s go…” he nearly growled. They made it to the main floor and spotted the lighter teens already eating.

“Morning Yugi, Ryou!” Mana greeted cheerfully stealing a plate of food from Yugi. He didn’t seem to mind; he knows Tom was going to bring them more food soon. The other three grunted and sat heavily on the chairs, to all of them it was still too early and they only wanted to sleep.

“At what time will the Professor arrive?” Marik asked, whining.

“In half an hour, I think.” Ryou answered not really looking up from his food.

They all groaned, even Mana wasn’t in the mode to go shopping… but they really didn’t have a choice.

Atem sighed, “this may be the only time we have to ourselves in the upcoming weeks. We should decide what we plan to do about these wizards and what we plan on telling them. I have the feeling they will demand answers, once we are in a secure location.”

Everybody around the table nodded.

“I say we don’t tell them anything about the Millennium Items,” Marik said right of the bat.

“Or anything to do with Shadow Magic. They may just see it as a form of Dark Magic.” Bakura added.

“Also nothing about Dark Games,” Ryou said. “I don’t think they’ll take to well to the whole soul aspect.”

“The Headmaster doesn’t seem to trust the four of us,” Mana stated staring at an apple. “I felt him probing our magical auroras… the shadows repelled him.”

Atem inclined his head in thought, “I had not thought of that…” he murmured to himself then spoke to the group. “Can it be possible that our magic is incompatible with this Modern version?”

Ryou and Yugi paled, that thought hadn’t crossed their minds.

“I think the two of you are in the clear,” Marik assured the lights. “Mana too, while a Shadow Caster, she isn’t as connected to the shadows as the Item Bearers, she may as well have an easier time with all this Wizarding stuff because of her previous training.”

Bakura nodded in agreement, “the shadows are possessive creatures, they’ll not be please with us using another form of magic.”

“We’ll have to find a balance between the two,” Atem concluded.

“And I can’t actually agree with you, Marik.” Mana said, “I haven’t had any training in this life-time.”

The Tomb Keeper, shrugged, “implicit memory… it’s a powerful thing, my Queen.”

Mana tilted her head accepting his answer, but felt uncomfortable because of the title. Though knew better than to say anything, it was an unconscious habit; both Bakura and Marik just couldn’t help but refer to them by their ancient titles.

“That’s another thing,” Yugi said, “no mentioning of reincarnations, or past life. You three practically carry the secret of immortally.”

The three ancients nodded.

“That only leaves one thing,” Marik finished off. “How are we going to explain your relationship?”

“Why do we have to?” Mana asked.

Bakura snorted, “the two of you don’t exactly act like a typical teenage couple.”

Ryou and Yugi nodded their agreement eagerly.

Atem’s eyes darkened. Why, no one was sure. “Let’s give them the public story, our history is none of their business.”

The others nodded. It was common knowledge between them that Atem wasn’t comfortable discussing his past… specially if it has anything to do with his first life. It frustrates him to no end that he can barely remember that time. The time that has had the most influence on his soul.

The remaining of the meal was held in silence and soon after they were finished, a strike looking woman walked to their table. Minerva had been studying the group for some time now and had even had a small conversation with Tom regarding the group. It appalled the older witch that such young teens wielded such dangers magic.

“ _Good day,_ ” she greeted. The teens looked up and stare at the newcomer. It was the younger Bakura who returned her greeting.

“ _I’m Ryou and this is Bakura,_ ” he introduced. Minerva finding it strange that the elder was referred to by his last name. “ _Would you be Professor McGonagall?_ ”

The professor nodded, instantly the other relaxed. ‘ _They are used to being in constant danger and do not trust easily._ ’ She noted.

The other teens remained silent, noticing this and seeing how it could offend the witch Ryou added, “ _Forgive my friends they do not speak English._ ”

Minerva smile faintly, Albus had already informed her of this small inconvenience. “ _Tell your friends that I’ll be placing a language charm on them and to not be alarmed. It will not harm them._ ”

Bakura frowned. He was curious to see this magic work… so far he hadn’t been that impressed. The others slowly nodded and sat perfectly still as the professor did her spell.

It was interesting for Minerva, some of them had resisted the spell at first… but as expected it still took. “It’ll need to be renewed in three months’ time.” She said and chuckled inwardly at their stunned expression. They were all amazed that they had understood the witch perfectly.

“Thank you,” Yugi said awestruck and greatly pleased. This was the first time he could speak more then one language.

Minerva tilted her head accepting his gratitude, though stared at the others sternly. “I believe that we should get going. We have much to do and very little time.”

They stood up and followed the professor towards the back door of the Inn. Which surprisingly lead to a dead end.

“I think she’s gone mental,” Mana murmured.

Atem narrowed his eyes and chuckled breathlessly, “don’t look but feel Mana. There’s a magical barrier.”

Ignoring their conversation, yet intrigued, wondering how the young man had known that. Minerva tapped a brick with her wand, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

“We should head to the bank first. You’ll need Wizarding money before we can do anything else.”

The group was looking at everything, slightly impressed… some even where gapping. This sure was impressive. Though the group did receive their own few curious stares. People obvious weren’t use to seeing such exotic looks. When the reached a massive white building, Bakura chuckled darkly, noticing what was engraved on the door.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

“I believe they are referring to you Bakura,” Marik said laughing.

Bakura barked, “sounds more like a challenge.”

Ryou sighed and turned to look at his brother pleadingly, “please brother. Try to stay out of trouble… at least for a few days.”

Bakura stopped his laughter and glared down at his brother, however after a few seconds relented. He was still suffering from his trip to the Shadow Realm from a month back, he wasn’t exactly at his strongest.

“Very well.”

“Thank you brother,” Ryou smiled and his eyes brightened, knowing that his brother meant it.

Mana was the first to head towards a countered, she had to break away from her trance at staring at the odd creature.

“Goblins, Ms. Sehr, clever creatures they are.” Minerva informed.

“Right….”

“Next!” one of the goblins said as he looked down at a miss of paper.

The professor moved up in a steady, respectful voice. “We’re here to convert some Muggle currency to wizard coins.”

The goblin nodded and Mana handed him the yen her brother had given her.

“30,000 yen” he said and started counting coins and placing them in a black bag. “46 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 11 Knut.” He tossed the bag. Mana caught it, glaring at the creature as she moved out of the line.

“Next!” he snapped. Atem walked forward and placed their money on the counter with more force then necessary.

“90,000 yen… 140 Galleon and 7 sickles!” the goblin reported filling the bag and before it could blink, Atem had snatched the bag from it’s small hands.

“Thank you,” Yugi said, bowing and running after his fuming brother. The goblin blink and ignored the whole affair.

Before it could call out, Marik walked and placed his money without saying another word.

“50,000 yen… 78 Galleon and 6 Knut!”

Marik grunted and took the bag. The Bakuras we’re next and as usual, Ryou was the one that interacted with the unpleasant being.

“80,000 yen… 124 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 22 Knut!”

With a small bow and a soft thank you, Ryou grabbed the bag and pulled his brother along with him; joining their friends who were discussing something Japanese.

“ _Don’t tell my sister,_ ” Marik said. “ _though if anything we can use the money from my days as the Ghouls’ leader._ ”

The others nodded. It was good to know that if anything they had funds to defend themselves; Wizarding world or muggle.

Atem pulled Marik and Bakura back, both blinking at the sudden action. Atem motioned to Mana to keep going, he would catch up with her later. There was something of importance that he needed to discuss with the two other Shadow Masters.

“I’m sure you two felt it.”

Bakura inclined his head. It took Marik a moment to figure out what the Pharaoh was talking about.

“Something dark and broken is in those vaults.”

“It felt like a corrupt soul to me,” Atem pointed out.

Marik thought about it for a second. “Something like that would require a dark deed to be committed.”

“Have any idea what it could have been?” Bakura asked.

Atem shook his head, “no, but keep an eye out if you feel something like it again.”

The other two nodded, Bakura however reluctant. He didn’t like the idea of having to work with the Pharaoh, but if all of them were to make it out of this mess alive then a temporary truce would have to be enough for now. They sped back up and rejoined the group.

 


	5. Reflections of Ones Inner Soul

“Alright our next stop are wands,” Minerva said and once again walked ahead of the group. The teens look at her for a few seconds, but followed her nonetheless. To a small looking shop.

“Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC,” Atem murmured. “Makes me feel old.”

Mana chuckled.

Minerva pushed the door of Ollivander’s, a bell announcing their presence. The group entered quickly and to their dismay it was a tight fight.

“Ah! Hello!” an eccentric old man greeted them, walking down a ladder. The store was filled with rows and rows of shelves, all filled to with small rectangular boxes.

“The magic is thick here…” Marik stated, unconsciously reaching to his back pocket and placing his hand on the Rod.

For once Ryou and Yugi felt what their older brothers did. All those boxes radiated magic, their origins varying.

“You are the transfers, correct?” he asked but didn’t give them anytime to answer. “Of course, you don’t see many people with your looks around here often.” He looked around the shop and then his eyes landed heavily on the strangers. “The wands know you are here. Great, powerful magic… you all possess.”

Minerva stood in the back and watched everything, visits to Ollivander’s are always informative and give insight into a person’s personality. 

“Well who will go first?” the silver eyed wizard asked. None of the teens looked ready to move and with uncertainty Yugi stepped forward.

“Me, sir…? I’m Yugi Mutou”

Ollivander studied the youth for a minute then broke into a mirthful smile. “Hold out your wand arm.”

Yugi guessing, held his dominate arm in front of him and seamlessly out of nowhere a measuring tape started to get his dimensions. During this time, Ollivander was at the back of the store picking one box after another… it was rare for him such old first time wand buyers and six of them at once, a rare treat indeed.

When Ollivander returned to the front of the store, the others had already made their selves comfortable. Professor McGonagall still stood frigidly at the back, making sure everybody was in her line of sight.

“14 inches, Willow and Dragon heartstring” he said and gave the boy the wand. The instant that he touched it, Ollivander took it from him, muttering a rapid series of no’s. It took a few tries and even a broke vase for the child to find his wand.

“11 ½ inches, English Oak and Unicorn hair,” the wand was given of a faint white glow. “You are a pure soul aren’t you, child, but you also have a strength that is almost always overlooked. This wand will by a trusted friend.”

Yugi smiled brightly and stepped back. As soon as he had finished, Mana rushed forward. She was curious and wanted to see how this whole wand thing works. In her Ka form, she already had her staff and wants to see the difference between the two.

“Ah, impatient aren’t you,” the shop keeper stated as she held out her wand arm expectantly. The process with Mana was nearly identical to Yugi, but she unpredictably she tried twice the number of wands that he did.

“Hm, I wonder…” the old man muttered as he headed back and rummage through his shelves. “An unlikely combination this is… as well as controversial to your power and personality: 13 inches, Rowan and Phoenix feather.” She held the wand and a high pitch innocent laughed echoed around them. “You carry a pure-heart, Miss…”

“Mana Sehr,” she told him, blushing, realizing that she forgot to introduce herself.

“Ms. Sehr, which you hide from the world. I wonder why?” Ollivander murmured the last part and luckily didn’t wait for an answer. Mana stared at the man, but stepped back. Her mind repeating his words. Atem gazed at her worryingly.

Ryou sighed and took to the center of the room. Bakura looked up from what he was doing, this was something that concerned him and from the snippets of what’s he’s heard, this old man had a perceptiveness that could get him or them in trouble.

“Ryou Bakura, good to meet you, sir.”

“Ah a polite one it seems and a pleasure to meet you as well.” The wand maker said as he handed him a wand. The process started once more, though Ryou went through fewer wands then even Yugi. “10 inches, Willow and unicorn hair…” it gave a vibrant baby blue glow. “Be proud of who you are young Bakura.”

Ryou bowed and thanked the wand maker shyly. Ollivander frowned one with so much potential, hidden behind his own insecurities what a shame. Bakura stepped forward and drew the attention away from his brother, which Ryou was internally graceful for.

“Bakura,” he gave nothing more and apparently Ollivander expected nothing less.

“The brother of that sweet boy, no, no… the twin to be exact, yet so different.” Bakura sneered, thankfully Ollivander ignored him and gave him a wand. It took longer with the elder twin and by the twenty something wand, Ollivander decided to try a different approach. “16 inches, Fir and Dragon heartstring.” The room gave a violent shake and Bakura was prepared to keep the wand, however Ollivander took it out of his hand within a blink of the eye. “Close, but no… maybe… 15 inches, Red Oak and Dragon heartstring,” the light in the shop dimmed and the shadows appeared to move frantically, but only the people in the know noticed the shadows. “Opposites you two are, still so alike… a dark power resides in your soul.”

Bakura nodded, his eyes flickering towards the professor who was frowning. ‘ _Tch… close minded fools._ ’

Marik not wanting to be last… honestly Atem didn’t mind. It was intriguing, listening to the old wizards rambles and deductions. Mana had stopped pondering and was once again by his side.

“Marik Ishtar.”

Ollivander nodded and passed him a wand, a thoughtful look on his face. Marik didn’t take as long as Bakura, but still had a significant pile of discarded wands. “13 ½ inches, Yew and Phoenix feather.” The wand gave off a bright beam of golden light, Marik had to lower his head and hide the Eye of Illusion that had appeared. Ollivander was frowning deeply, the wand had chosen its wizard. “Strong you are in the matters of life and death.”

Marik inclined his head and made sure his hair hid his face. He didn’t uncover it or move until he was sure that the golden Eye was gone. Atem exhaled and straightened up.

“Atem Mutou.”

“Oh, another brother,” Ollivander said obviously seeing the family resemblance. Though he could also feel the power and respect he commanded, even though he was sure it was unconscious. The process with Atem was longer than any other and by the fiftieth wand, the reincarnated pharaoh was getting frustrated. The old wand maker sighed and stared at the youth intently. He had an idea, but that type of wand nearly never choices a master, yet it was at least worth a try. “14 inches, Elder and Dragon heartstring, a rare and powerful combination this wand.” He placed it gingerly on the counter, staring wide eyed as Atem picked it up and fire with a dark hue burst from the tip. It did not burn anything nor was it menacing. The wand has accepted a master. “An unusual individual you are and a great destiny before you. You hold great power, don’t you Mr. Mutou?”

Atem looked down at the wand and at its maker. The old wizard didn’t know the half of it, however none of what he said was untrue. While Bakura and Marik may hold darkness inside of their souls and be Shadow Masters, from what he can remember… by sealing the Shadows inside the Items that had made him their Lord. Mana on the other hand, is a Shadow Caster and knows how to manipulate the Shadows… she is not bind to them like they are.

“Sometimes power is a curse and not a blessing, Mr. Ollivander. Though it is a burden I willingly bear.”

Minerva arched an eyebrow, she had not been expecting that from him.

Ollivander nodded in understanding and chuckled, “then I believe that it’s in good hands.”

Atem bowed his head and stepped back. “How much for the wands?” McGonagall asked.

“Seven Galleons each,” the wand maker answered, staring at the professor levelly. He can guess what Dumbledore was up to and knows that it’s best if they don’t meddle in the affairs of this group. The elder Mutou’s destiny is tied completely to the others, specifically those that share his power. The girl in particularly, Elder wands have always had a strong affinity to Rowan.

The group paid for their wands and their next destination was Madame Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions. As they tried on the robes and Madame Malkin got their measurements, Mana could only stare in horror at her reflection.

“ _I look like a Ra forsaken Ghoul!_ ” she said changing to Japanese.

Marik scoffed, though privately agreed. The plain black robes, just brought back to many memories of his Rare-Hunters’ days.

To Yugi’s chagrin, the robe made him look a great deal shorter than what he really is.

“Your robes will be ready by the end of the day; I hope you’ll have a good time in Hogwarts.”  Madame Malkin said as she walked into the room and ushered them all out side. She did not like the feel of some of them.

They went from shop to shop and got all the materials that the letter specified, nonetheless the biggest purchase they all had to make were the books. They had a lot of catching up to do and the upcoming month was going to be filled with studying and nothing else.

“The last of your books will be bought for you before the start of term. The Headmaster expects you to be in second year standard by the end of September.” Minerva informed them, not noticing some of the teens’ expressions.

Their last stop was the Magical Menagerie, “you can all get a pet here. I suggest one of you buy an owl for you to send and receive messages from your friends and family.”

They spread out throughout the store and looked at the variety of creatures. Mana was quiet, she did not have the amount of money as the others and what little she had left had to go to what remain of the shopping list and to spend it wisely for the remainder of the year. She looked down at some kittens waiting for the others to finish their shopping.

“You getting anything?” a smooth baritone voice asked behind her.

Mana shook her head, “no… I have to save what little I have left.”

Atem looked at her and followed her gaze to a small brown, white and black kitten. “He seems to like you.”

Mana smiled and looked up at him, “he reminds me of you.”

Atem folded his arms and scowled. “Really... and how is that?”

She giggled, “he’s a loner and has tri-colored hair. Plus, I’ve always said that you have the reflexes of a cat.”

He sighed and resigned himself to being compare to a cat. He turned and called the shopkeeper over. “We’ll take that one.” The shopkeeper nodded and prepared to kitten for transport.

“Atem! What is it you’re doing?!”

He smirked, “getting you a kitten.”

She was baffled. She didn’t want this. “Atem you don’t have to.”

He looked to the side and thought about it for a second. “No, I don’t have to… but I want to Mana. So please let me.”

Mana was speechless and gave a small nod. The kitten was placed in her arms and it purred happily.

“What are you going to name him?” he asked.

After a few seconds of her petting the kitten and looking to be deep in thought. Mana grinned. “Pharaoh!”

Atem arched an eyebrow, “Pharaoh…?”

She nodded energetically, “I thought of prince, but I already have my prince.”

Atem chuckled. He could remember that, it had always been her nickname for him. Even after he became Pharaoh. He tilted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss.

On the other side of the store, Marik saw the nauseating scene and inwardly gagged. “Seriously, how did those to go from biting each other heads off at every turn to that?”

Bakura looked up from the midnight black cat and frown. “Be thankful that he only ever shows that side of himself when she’s around.”

Yugi came up to the pair, “ _they’re doing it on purpose. This way they’ll be underestimated._ ”

Marik raised an eyebrow, “ _He really doesn’t trust these wizards._ ” Also, switching to Japanese, he had also noticed how the professor was always within hearing range.

Bakura snorted, “ _they’re hiding something from us. There is more to this whole invitation to their Wizarding World then they are letting on._ ”

“ _Brother, we are also hiding things from them,_ ” Ryou added joining the group. “ _Perhaps we shouldn’t judge them so quickly._ ”

Bakura bowed his head, he forgets how naïve and trusting his brother can be.

The group left the shop after that and headed towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. None of them could agree on an owl, until Yugi spotted a beautiful black falcon that was caged up, and kept far away from the other birds.

“Let’s take him,” Yugi said. “he’ll have the strength to fly to Japan and back.”

“A King’s Bird,” Marik murmured, “fitting.”

Minerva could only shake her head; it wasn’t a common delivery bird and she got the feeling that the foreigners won’t change their mind. The falcon was pricier then any owl, though that didn’t deter the group. After buying the bird and having a hefty argument about what they should name it. Which Minerva only understood pieces of it.

Atem was smirking now and Bakura was wearing a permanent scowl. At the end, no one wanted to name the bird after a god of war, well except Bakura. Marik really didn’t care, Atem was the one paying for the bird. So, the falcon was now known as Horus.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron, near sunset.

 


End file.
